Naruto -- The Story of Ryn Haku
by Airi-Chan12
Summary: This is the story of a girl like Naruto and Sasuke who lost her parents. She starts off with hating her teammates to learning more about them. There is action, romance, and lots of fighting. This story is accurate due to I'm reading the manga (this is my third time going over the whole six hundred some chapters) with it. So enjoy Ryn Haku's take on team seven.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

Prologue

Author's Note – No, I will not write more on my LA Noire fan fiction at the moment. Why? Because I really don't want to. 8D~ So here is my Naruto one instead. You'll find out whom she likes later on. Right now she is kind of screw the world. Oh if you're wondering what she looks like just imagine Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy 13 at 13 then you have what I based her off of. Also….I am reading the manga over to make sure I am quite accurate. The Haku clan is fictional to the world of Naruto. I'll tell you about it because it's a fake clan that I've made up for my Naruto role plays. The Haku clan was a clan originally created to destroy the Uchihas. Their kekkai Genkai does not have a name but it give the user a gold iris. The Haku Eye is what it has been dubbed. It is up to par with the Uchiha Sharingan and can block its affects. It comes with its own jutsus like being able to control one person. Okay that should give you some information and I will do more on my LA Noire one but it will be some time. I plan to finish a fan fiction and I want it to be this one. So uh…Enjoy

-Airi

"We found someone!" A ninja shouted.

"Who is it?" The commander replied.

"A little girl," he replied back to him. She was barely alive. How did this little girl manage to survive this massacre caused by one of the Uchiha? They rushed over to the little girl.

"Medics here now!" the captain called. A team of medics came over and transported the girl to the Konoha hospital.

"We're under a lot of stress!" one of the medics shouted.

"I know right? First the Kyuubi gets loose and kills our Hokage and then the Haku massacre occurs," one of them replied back. The little girl was sedated and they were trying to heal her. How old was she? Not even a year old they suspected. Maybe six months which meant she was the youngest of the Haku clan and the only one left.

"How is she?" came the man's voice that found her. His name was Sakato Kinshi and he was an ANBU.

"She'll make it," one of the medics said. He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt a bit responsible for the girl. He was the one who was supposed to watch the Haku clan. If only the Hokage hadn't told him to go away on that day. He had his orders though. It was irritating but he would have to live up to it.

"Someone is going to have to take care of her," he said to them. They let out a sigh.

"I will," he told them. They glanced at each other. Sakato was willing to take in a child? Didn't his wife leave him because he refused to have children with her? They were quite baffled but it would be okay he was going to take care of the Haku girl. From that day on Sakato would visit her and it was two months later before she was released. A week from her first birthday which was October 9th, but he didn't know that until he got ahold of Haku records.

"Your name is Ryn huh?" he asked the sleeping babe looking through the records. Ryn Serah Haku was her name. Her mother was Lyn Kaguya which sent an eyebrow up. A wanted criminal and a Haku man was her parentage? He laughed a little bit. This was going to be interesting raising Ryn Haku.

Chapter 1: Meet Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Saskue Uchiha

Ryn was sitting by herself like usual. Ryn didn't have any friends and she was known by Sakato's brat kid. She wasn't that bad! Glancing around, she saw Sasuke Uchiha, an empty seat, and Naruto Uzumaki. Great…The troublemaker and the emo kid were by each other. All the girls were interested in Sasuke but not Ryn. Ryn thought he could take a flying leap off a cliff. Sasuke Uchiha turned his head to look at her causing her to glare a bit. He rolled his eyes and then a girl with an annoying voice sat by Sasuke Uchiha. Great another one of his fan girls why was this day so annoying?

Next thing Ryn knew Naruto was up in Sasuke's face. This was not going to be good at all. And then someone bumped Naruto which caused him to kiss Sasuke. That caused Ryn to laugh pretty hard.

"Oi…Sakato's daughter! Shut up!" a horrified fan girl said. Ryn stood up and walked over to her. "My name is not Sakato's daughter you peon…My name is Ryn Haku and you will learn that. All of you will call me by Ryn…Not Sakato's daughter because I am sick and tired of everyone calling me Sakato's daughter. Yes I am his daughter but I have one name and that is Ryn Haku!" she said to her quite loudly. Naruto and Sasuke had broken their kiss apart quite quickly before Ryn's rant but now Sasuke was staring at her.

"Did you just say Haku?" he asked her in a quiet voice. She looked at him.

"Yes I did…Are you deaf?" she asked him. He let out a low hiss.

"I hope for your sake we are not placed on the same team. Hakus and Uchihas…Not a good combination," he said. Ryn had a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ryn asked. But that he didn't answer. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Don't mind him," he told her. She shrugged and then went back to her seat. Her hair was in a ponytail today. She didn't do much with it. She was contemplating on cutting her hair. How short though? She wasn't sure. Soon Iruka-sensei walked into the room.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas. But you are merely rookie "genin." The hard part has just started. Now...You will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the three man teams…With the exception of one and each will have a "Jounin" sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties," Iruka said. He took out a clipboard.

"We tried to balance each team's strength," Iruka said. He read off names. Ryn had stopped paying attention but one caught her attention quite well.

"On team seven…Naruto Uzumaki, Ryn Haku, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha," he said.

"What?!" came Ryn's reaction. Of all people she was stuck with trouble-maker, annoying girl, and brooding emo kid. Then Naruto piped in asking why he was stuck on a team with that bum. He was referring to Sasuke in which Iruka replied he was dead last and Sasuke was second. Iruka looked at Ryn.

"Hers was the first best," he said.

"He is an Uchiha and I am a Haku and according to emo boy that's a bad combination!" she said. Iruka shook his head and Sakura glared at her which made Ryn look at her.

"Shove a sock in it," she told Sakura. She wasn't going to deal with any of their shit. So Iruka then said they were going to meet their senseis this afternoon and then called for a break. Just as Ryn was about to leave Iruka stopped her.

"Just try to get along with them…Please," he said to her.

"Of all people…Annoying girl, trouble maker, and brooding emo boy…Why did I get stuck with them?" she asked.

"That's the reason," Iruka said. So Ryn returned home.

"Hey sweetie how was it?" her dad asked her.

"Awful. They stuck me on a team with Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha," she said. That caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" he said. She nodded.

"Plus he said that Hakus and Uchihas were a bad combination together," she said which caused her father to sigh.

"I'll tell you why he said that Ryn," he said patting the space across from him. Ryn sat down.

"You belong to the clan of Haku which was Uchiha exterminators at one time until a treaty was made. They got along just fine until one night when you were seven months old…An Uchiha massacred your clan and you somehow survived," he said.

"How did I survive?" she asked him.

"We don't know but the Uchiha who did it was probably slain in the Uchiha clan massacre," he said. She nodded. So that was why Sasuke said that. But she felt confused now.

"Why did you adopt me then?" Ryn asked.

"That's a story for another time…You need to return back to your team," he told her patting her on the head. She let out a tiny yes.

"Yes papa," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Faith, Trust, and pixie dust

AN –

So uh here is chapter 2. Chapter One JUST came out but I am in such an eager mood to write. I hope that this goes over quite well because I want to share Ryn with this community. I really like her as a character to be honest. I hardly ever do like my fictional characters so Ryn was a first for me. So uh this will have multiple parts to it because I can. So enjoy. Also…Spot any other references in here? 8D

-Airi

Chapter Two: Faith, Trust, and a bit of Pixie dust.

Ryn had met up with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Now they were waiting. It was quite obvious they were annoyed. Ryn had a calm attitude about this. She had yet to confront Sasuke about the Uchiha who slayed her clan. Did he even know that an Uchiha did that? She would find out later she supposed. Naruto peeked out the door then asked, "Why is the sensei of our team #7 so damn late?!"

Sakura sighed at him, "Naruto stay still!"

"All the other teams have gone off with their teachers and Iruka sensei also left," Naruto said with annoyance. Ryn just rolled her eyes.

Then came Sakura's voice again, "Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?!"

Ryn looked at Naruto. What was the moron doing? He was putting something in the door.

"You're an idiot," she told Naruto. He grinned at her and then the other team members went off about how their sensei wouldn't fall for a prank like that. Ryn stayed out of the conversation. Then the door opened and what Naruto put in the door fell on his head.

"Ha! Got you!" Naruto said.

"I tried to stop him sensei," Sakura said to the man. Ryn, like Sasuke, stayed quite silent.

"My first impression of you guys…I don't like you guys," he said. Ryn didn't care what he thought of them. She wasn't aiming to please anyone. He took them outside.

"How about some introductions then?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?" asked someone. Ryn wasn't quite sure who it was.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies and stuff like that," he said. Then Naruto said how about he introduce himself first and Sakura then chimed in that he did seem suspicious. The man introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake who had lot of hobbies, and no desire to share his likes or dislikes with them, and then it was their turn.

"So all we learned was his name?" Sakura asked. Then Naruto introduced himself. His likes and dislikes were about ramen. But his dream was to become Hokage. Ryn wondered if this annoying kid could do it. Then he said his hobbies were pranks he guessed.

"Next," Kakashi said. So Sasuke introduced himself next. He had a ton of dislikes, not a lot of likes, he had an ambition to resurrect his clan and kill a certain man, and then that was all he said.

"Alright female number one," Kakashi said. Then Sakura introduced herself. The only thing she said was her dislike which was Naruto.

"And finally you," he said to Ryn. Ryn rolled her eyes.

"My name is Ryn Haku. I like not being called Sakato's daughter and I like danger if you so would call it that I also like the truth. I dislike the Uchiha clan because they massacred my clan and I also dislike this team because there is Sakura whom is quite annoying, Naruto whom is quite annoying also, and then there is brooding emo boy. I also don't like being forced to work with people. I have a dream...That is to find out the truth behind me since I know nothing and my hobbies? Well none of your business," she said to them. Kakashi let out a tiny sigh then said that was enough and they'd start their duties tomorrow.

"Duties! What duties?!" Naruto asked him.

"Well first off we're doing something with just us five," he said.

"What? What?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Survival training," Kakashi replied to him. Which caused everyone but Ryn to be confused. She got what he was saying right away.

"I'm your opponent so this isn't normal training," he said. Ryn laughed a bit.

"Something funny?" he asked her.

"Nothing at all," Ryn said an amused smirk on her face. Kakashi shrugged a bit.

"Oh also…This training is super hard and 66% fail and only 10 will be chosen as genin the others will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said. Everyone looked grim but Ryn kept a straight face. But she was kind of panicked. She didn't want to go back to the academy! Naruto asked what was the point of graduating was then if they were just going to fail and get sent back. Kakashi said to meet him on the training field with all their Shinobi tools and to skip breakfast. Ryn was quite determined now.

He handed them a handout and told them not to be late. So they all left. Great this was going to be fun wasn't it? She headed back home slowly but Sasuke was there following her. She turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"You said the Uchiha clan slayed the Hakus," he told her.

"It's true," she said to him.

"According to who?" he asked her.

"My dad. He knows stuff about my clan! I am going to find out!" she said to him.

"Is that all you know that the Uchiha clan slayed the Hakus?" he asked her.

"That's all I know for now," she replied to him.

"Also…It's not normal for a girl to not fawn over me. For not fawning over me thanks," he said.

"Whatever Uchiha. I need to go," she said to him. She walked home. What the hell what did he mean by is that all you know? Was there a secret? Arriving at home she greeted her father.

"Who is your sensei?" he asked her.

"Kakashi Hatake," she said. He laughed a bit.

"Is there anything else you're going to tell me about my clan?" she asked.

"Your clan has a kekkai genkai known as the Haku Eye. You'll unlock it probably when Sasuke Uchiha unlocks his Sharingan. It is traditional that happens," he said. With that he went out the door telling her not to wait up. She left her dad a note that she didn't need breakfast tomorrow sensei's orders and then the night came.

"Survival training huh? I'll show him!" she said to herself as she stared at the ceiling from her bed. Her hair was down, because it was easier to sleep in like that than in a ponytail. She let out a tiny sigh. She would need to have a little faith and trust in her teammates despite the fact she hated them! They were all stupid. She fell asleep quite easily.

The morning came sooner than she expected because time had flown quick. She got dressed and flew out the door. She found her teammates waiting.

"You and he are late," Naruto said.

"I overslept," Ryn said glaring at Naruto. She didn't need the lecture. She was quite fine with knowing she was late. Eventually Kakashi sensei came.

"Morning guys!" he said cheerfully.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto said. Ryn just kept a steady stare on him. He set down a clock and set it to noon.

"I have three bells and it's your job to get them from me," he said to them. He explained the rest of the task. Naruto went at Kakashi and he easily had the kunai in Naruto's hand behind his head. Ryn was almost caught off guard.

"I haven't said start yet," he said to them. He said a few other things and even said he was starting to like them and then they all took off. Ryn watched the others take off. They should've stuck together but of course they didn't. Kakashi was gone, too. She looked around her. She needed to be smart about this. She quickly turned around.

"Good thinking," Kakashi told her.

"I'm not completely stupid," she said. He grinned at her and then disappeared. Off to torment someone else she supposed. She hid up high because she wanted to watch what happened to everyone else and learn from their mistakes. She saw Naruto fail pretty epically. She didn't laugh like she would because she was watching. Soon she heard Sakura scream. Genjutsu got her. She was quite stupid to fall for that. Then there was Sasuke. He was saying how he wasn't like the others.

"Well Sasuke prove you aren't. I have got two of you yet," Kakashi said. Ryn barely even breathed. Ryn watched their fight. It was actually pretty interesting. And Kakashi even said he acknowledged Sasuke was different from the others and then pulled him underground.

"Found you," she heard a voice.

"God damn it," she said.

"Good hiding spot," he said to her. She thrust her food straight into his chest but he caught it. She twisted away from him which sent her falling out of the tree. She landed easily. _Where is he at? Up? Down? To my right? To my left? Behind me?_

She really had no idea. She moved a bit. He was right behind her and the only reason she found that out was because she bumped onto him. He put his arm around her throat.

"Give up yet?" he asked her.

"No way in hell," she said. His grip tightened. Sakura had come over to see Sasuke and was hugging him. Great she was being ignored by love sick girl. Such a useless shit. She rammed her elbow into his gut and then the bell rang. Kakashi's arm disappeared. Naruto was tied up when they got to where lunch was at.

"You guys look hungry you should eat," he said to them. Ryn was sitting down as were the others.

"Well you guys shouldn't be sent back to the academy," Kakashi began.

"Then did we all pass?!" Naruto asked.

"You should all quit as ninjas," Kakashi said to them. Ryn felt a surge of anger. Quit as a ninja?! No way in hell would she do that.

"Why should we quit as ninjas?! So what we didn't get the bells?!" Naruto said.

"All four of you are punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," Kakashi said to them. At this point Ryn was on her feet as was Sasuke. She was not a punk and she deserved this more than any of them. Sasuke charged at Kakashi and then had him on the ground instantly. He looked at Ryn like come on challenge me. She just sat down.

"That is why you are a punk," he told Sasuke. Kakashi then launched into an explanation about how teamwork would've gotten them the bells. He looked at Ryn.

"You lone wolf would've been dead. Never linger too long and learn to have faith and trust in your teammates," he said.

"Whatever grandpa," she said. Kakashi looked annoyed but didn't say anything. He got off Sasuke and then handed lunch to Ryn, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Enjoy and don't give any to Naruto," he said to them. Ryn thrusted hers at Naruto after untying him. "Here," she said to him.

"Kakashi sensei said not to!" Sakura said to her.

"I don't care. I wouldn't let my teammate starve even if I find them annoying and brooding," she said to her. Sasuke handed his to her. She took it. Sakura had been eating hers. She sighed and handed the rest to Sasuke. Ryn stared at her food. She wasn't hungry so she slid it to Sakura. She was hungry yes but it was them before her. She may hate them but they needed to get out of this alive. She'd rather see them alive than her. All of a sudden she saw Sasuke sit across from her and pop chopsticks in her mouth. It had food on the end.

"I wouldn't let you starve either," he told her. She mumbled something that was not understandable due to the food in her mouth. Kakashi then came up to them.

"You guys...Pass," he said. That caused a shocked look on all their faces. Kakashi then explained why they passed.

"Those who don't take care of their comrads are lower than trash," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Ryn with a grin.

"Even though you hate them Ryn I was surprised to see you pass up on food which makes you a good nin so far. You need to train but once you train I think you'll be really good," he told her. She just stared at him.

"We'll begin our duties tomorrow. So see you then!" he said to them. They all left at the same time. Ryn had passed. So what would await them tomorrow?


End file.
